Turner & Pan
by Rae Roberts
Summary: Two great Disney movies that go great together. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann have the adventure of their lives in Neverland. Complete.
1. A Midnight Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney copyrighted materials. Please don't sic many, many corporate lawyers on me ! I wrote this for a laugh. Please don't take it seriously. Thanks and enjoy.

  


  


Will Turner sat in his shop, idly polishing yet another beautifully crafted sword. It was late; his wife Elizabeth was asleep in the little bedroom upstairs. Will smiled. The past six months had been the best of his life. He and Elizabeth were happily married. He had gained fame as a master craftsman. The business was thriving. Life was good.

  


As he sat in the darkened blacksmith's shop, Will's keen hearing picked out a faint tap, tap, tapping, coming from outdoors. Curious, he crossed to the window and opened it, careful not to make a sound. The noise was coming from above him. Sticking his head out the window, Will looked up. His jaw dropped open in disbelief.

  


Twenty feet above his head, a ten-year-old boy was tapping at his bedroom window – the very bedroom where Elizabeth lay sleeping. "Hey, you, get away from there !" he called hoarsely, unwilling to shout too loudly. No sense waking his wife; a small boy didn't seem to pose much threat.

  


The boy looked down, clearly annoyed. "You're a codfish !" he responded, and stuck out his tongue. This was too much for Will and he swiftly wriggled out of the window. Dropping lightly into the alley below, he hefted the sword in his hand and looked for a handhold to climb up the wall.

  


"Looking for a fight, are you ?" cried the obnoxious urchin, "I'll give you one !" and he swooped down, pulling out a small but wickedly sharp dagger. Will barely had time to parry the boy's first attack. His mind was reeling. The boy had flown !

  


No, that can't be, thought Will as he rapidly parried three more feints of the boy's dagger. He jumped, must have. But, it's at least thirty feet to the ground. Will pressed forward, aiming a flurry of jabs and slashes at the child. He had no intention of hurting the boy, but he wanted to see how skilled he really was. Plus, pressing the advantage gave him a moment to think. 

  


Now that the surprise had passed, three things had time to register in Will's mind. Number one, the boy was good. Incredibly good. Almost as good as Will himself. That was impossible for a child of no more than ten. Will had practiced three hours a day for the past nine years.

  


Number two, the child was dressed in green. Green tights, odd-looking green tunic. Seemed to be made of leaves, or something. Funny little pointed green hat with a little feather plume. Low, soft suede boots. Green boots. Definitely unusual for the Caribbean.

  


Number three, the boots weren't touching the ground. Not possible. The dagger almost made it past his guard while Will tried to accept the evidence his eyes were giving his brain. All right then, the boy was flying, he was good, and his dagger was sharp. Time to stop playing around.

  


Will feinted, then slashed. The boy easily darted back, laughing. He was fast on his feet, or rather, off the ground. Will tried a different tactic. He fell back as the boy stabbed again and again, each time letting the dagger come closer and closer before he parried it. Will pretended to tire under the relentless attack. The boy grew confident, laughing as he attacked. At last, as the boy plunged his dagger in for a killing blow, Will lunged. 

  


Good, the urchin was caught off guard. Will used his greater size and weight to his advantage, batting the dagger aside with his sword, then pinning the boy against the wall with his left hand. Once in his grasp, it was easy to disarm the boy and hold him still. To Will's surprise, the boy did not whine or struggle. They looked at one another, dark brown eyes staring into almond-shaped hazel eyes, eyes that seemed strangely old in the thin young face. "Who are you ?" whispered Will.

  


"I'm Peter Pan," replied the child, as though Will should have known. 

  


"What do you want with my wife ?" the blacksmith demanded.

  


"You've beaten me fair and square. Put me down and I'll answer your questions. Truce ?" said Peter Pan. Will shrugged, pocketing the boy's dagger and letting go of him cautiously. 

  


"Fair enough. I'll return your weapon if you answer to my satisfaction," he said, trying to look fierce. The boy seemed unconcerned and rummaged in a concealed pocket of his tunic. Will took a guarded stance, but the boy simply pulled out some trash – some string, an acorn, a polished sea shell.

  


"Hmm, no white flag. I thought I had one. Oh well, probably not, it's the pirates that usually need it, not me. Here's some string, here's a kiss..." Pan regarded the acorn quizzically. "Well, I'm not going to give you a kiss, that's for sure ! Can we have a truce without a white flag ?" the boy asked, seriously. 

  


Will was reminded how young the boy was, despite his amazing fighting skill. "Uh, sure. Truce. Why don't you come inside ?" he asked. Will realized the keys were inside on their hook by the door. He was locked out of his own shop. Frowning in annoyance, he pushed the sword through the window and clambered in after it. He turned to tell Peter Pan that he would go around and unlock the door for him, but the boy was already stepping down from the window.

  


"All right then, why were you tapping at my wife's window ?"

  


Pan sat down on a convenient barrel and spoke in a rush. "I was flying by. I looked in. The lady was asleep in bed. She looked like the Wendy Lady. The Wendy Lady always knew what to do. The window was shut. Sometimes the Wendy Lady's window was shut too, but she always opened it for me. Until she grew up. Is your lady all grown up ?" asked Peter.

  


Will frowned. This was not making any sense. Peter spoke as though flying was a normal method of transportation for ten-year-old boys. Who was Wendy ? Finally, Will just answered the question because that, at least, he understood. "Yes, the lady is all grown up. She is Mrs. Elizabeth Turner. My wife," he added pointedly.

  


The child blinked. He looked terribly disappointed. "But who is going to help me rescue Tink ? The last time things got this bad, the Wendy Lady helped me. But she's all grown up." He jumped down from the barrel and paced back and forth. "The Lost Boys are no help. They're no good at planning. And the Indians all took off in their canoes and left the island. No telling when they'll be back."

  


Just then Elizabeth came down the stairs. Dressed in a long white nightgown and with her hair down, she did look like a child. "Will, what's going on ? I dreamt someone was trying to get in my window, and you fought a duel with them..."

  


"No dream, but the truth, Elizabeth," said Will with a smile, giving her a hug as she joined them. How he loved to say her name. "This is Peter Pan. He seems to be in some sort of trouble, but I can't figure out what it is."

  


Peter jumped up and down with glee. "The Lady will know how to rescue Tink ! Hurray !" He ran to Elizabeth and solemnly held out the acorn from his pocket. Looking confused, she took it. "It's a kiss," explained Peter with dignity. "You don't have to give me one back !" he added nervously. 

  


"Fly with me to Neverworld and we'll rescue Tinkerbell !" Excitedly, the child pulled Elizabeth over to the barrel. He climbed up on it and stood looking down at her with delight. As Will watched, perplexed, Peter withdrew a small crystal vial from yet another hidden pocket. He gently shook it above his head and some sparkling, glowing powder sprinkled down on him and on Elizabeth. Peter rose into the air.

  


"Come on !" he cried, "It's nearly dawn !"

  


Will felt panic beginning to rise, and was relieved to see Elizabeth's feet remain firmly on the floor. Just to be safe, he put his arms around her.   
  


"Oh, wait, I forgot, you don't know how to fly. Think a happy thought," commanded Pan. Elizabeth laughed, amazed at the small child now flying in impatient circles above her head. "Don't you have any happy thoughts, Lady ?" he demanded.

  


"Well, yes, Peter, whenever I think about Will. That is about the happiest thought I can think of" she replied, smiling. As she said this, Will was horrified to feel his wife rise in his arms. The pull was gentle but irresistible and within moments she floated three feet off the ground. Desperately, he clung to her legs.

  


"Think of something sad. Think of, of...corsets !" he pleaded. "I can't hold you !"

  


Elizabeth couldn't help but smile with joy at the sensation of flying. Will looked so worried, though, that she took pity on him. "Very well, Peter, I will help you rescue Tinklebell, but Will must come along too. No Will, no help."

  


"Tinkerbell !" corrected the boy, crossly. "And I don't have much pixie dust left. I don't think there's enough to make _him_ fly."

  


"Nonsense. It only took a pinch for both of us, and that little bottle was at least half full. You will put enough pixie dust on Will to make him fly." Frowning slightly, Elizabeth amended, "Enough pixie dust for him to fly all the way to Neverworld, and land him safely, and once we finish helping you, to bring us both back here safely. Unharmed. In less than a week. Er, with all our clothes on."

  


Will couldn't help but grin. She had learned from negotiating with Captain Barbossa. Pan saw that he was outwitted. Within seconds, a generous pinch of the strange powder had been sprinkled over Will. He braced himself. Nothing happened.

  


Elizabeth was making practice swoops around the room. Will watched, impressed. He could certainly see a lot of her legs from this vantage point. Nice. His thoughts were interrupted by a snicker. Pan could see Elizabeth's legs too. Will glared at him.

  


"Happy thought, come on, happy thought," the boy grouched. "Who knows what Hook and his pirates will do to Tink. _Come_ _on_ !" 

  


Will returned to his thoughts before Pan had interrupted them. Sailing on the _Black_ _Pearl_ with Jack Sparrow...finding out Elizabeth loved him too...finally being recognized as a master craftsman... "Aargh !" he yelped, as his head bumped a rafter. He was flying and hadn't even noticed it. 

  


Elizabeth took his hand, laughing. Together, they circled the room, passing over the placid little donkey who worked the bellows for the forge. The animal gazed stupidly at them for a moment, then returned to chewing its cud. Pan stuck his head back in the window; he was already outside. "Hurry !" the boy demanded.

  


Will and Elizabeth made their way out the window and soared into the night sky. "This is amazing. This is...crazy !" Will whispered in her ear. She clung to his hand, her eyes sparkling with joy.

  


"Yes, but it's wonderful ! We're having an adventure !" 

  


Peter Pan waved from up ahead. "Second star to the right," he called, pointing at a particularly bright star, "and straight on 'til morning !"

  


  



	2. An Aerial Battle

Elizabeth and Pan swooped and dove, turning circles as the sky lightened in the east. Will followed more cautiously. The thrill of flying could not completely overcome his hesitation. Who was this strange little boy and how did they come to be soaring far above the Caribbean ?

  


As morning broke, a tiny island came into view. A coral reef protected a natural harbor on one side, where a ship lay at anchor. Palm trees waved above a white, sandy beach. On the other side of the island, a narrow, rocky strip pf land lay below steep cliffs. 

  


The island looked uninhabited. Forested hills rose from the shore to the sides of an impossibly tall and steep central mountain. The stone peak was wreathed in wisps of morning fog rising from the tropical forests below.

  


Peter Pan and Elizabeth hung in midair, waiting for Will. "That's Hook's ship," cried the boy. "Let's fly down and circle around !"

  


"Do you think that's wise ?" asked Will, skeptically. 

  


Just then a sailor in the crow's nest sounded the alarm. "Peter Pan off the starboard bow !" he bellowed. Pirates rushed on deck. Will spied the captain and realized why the boy called him Hook. The man had an immense iron hook in place of his right hand. Well-polished, the hook gleamed in the morning sun. The captain shook it skyward in Pan's direction, shouting orders to his crew.

  


Suddenly, three of the pirates began to rise into the air. "You didn't tell me they could fly too !" Will shouted. 

  


The boy stared at the advancing pirates, dumbstruck. "Pirates can't fly !" he replied, stupidly.

  


"Well, they're flying now," cried Elizabeth. "We'd better retreat !"

  


Pan seemed to recover his wits. "My dagger !" he called, flying closer to Will. Belatedly, the blacksmith remembered putting the boy's dagger in his pocket. He retrieved it and tossed it to him. Pan caught it easily and dove to meet the aerial pirates' advance. Will and Elizabeth were unarmed.

  


"Fly higher !" he called to her. Pan was already battling two of the buccaneers, who were armed with curved scimitars. The third circled, looking for an opening. Will rose higher, then swooped down, gaining momentum as he fell. He tackled the third pirate. Will made a grab for the man's sword, but the rogue held on tightly. They grappled uselessly, rolling over and over in the air.

  


Elizabeth watched helplessly. The battle did not seem to be going well. Fortunately the rest of the pirates ventured no higher than the ship's rigging. She could hear their jeers and catcalls below. "Get 'im, Cecco ! Arr, stab 'im stem to stern ! Get the woman ! Take 'er prisoner !" 

  


None of that, thought Elizabeth. She decided she might be able to try a variation of Will's flying tackle. Flying seemed to consist of simply willing oneself to go in the desired direction. Some speed could be gained by making swimming-type motions. Elizabeth had never learned to swim, so she was a bit fuzzy about the details. Her efforts worked well enough; she was more concerned with keeping the hem of her nightgown modestly below her knees. A moment's thought and she was ready to give it a try.

  


Peter Pan lunged at the larger of his opponents. Will still wrestled with the third pirate. The second one attacking Pan moved into position. No one was paying any attention to her. Elizabeth curled into a ball, holding the nightgown closed around her bent knees, somersaulted, and hurtled toward her target. At the last moment, she extended her legs in a powerful kick.

  


A groan went up from the pirate ship as Elizabeth struck the sailor dead on with both feet to the groin. All fighting stopped as Pan, Will, and the two remaining pirates watched the man curl into a fetal position, gripping his crotch in pain and whimpering. All eyes followed as he dropped like a stone into the sea below. 

  


"So much for his happy thought," she remarked with satisfaction. Her husband gaped at her, jaw hanging slack. Pan looked a little sick.

  


"Bad form, bad form !" roared the pirate captain. He shouted instructions into the air. "Leave Pan ! He's mine. Capture the stranger and the woman, you scurvy dogs !"

  


"Retreat !" cried Elizabeth, as three more pirates floated up from the deck. Will shoved his opponent aside and swooped after her. After a moment, Peter Pan followed. It sounded as though the pirates were reluctant to pursue; the sound of Hook screaming curses at them faded into the distance.

  


They descended to a clearing in the forest. Will was furious with himself. A whole shop filled with weapons, and he had come away unarmed and unprepared. What had he been thinking ? Elizabeth hugged him tightly. "It's all right, we're safe," she whispered.

  


The boy was hopping around excitedly. "Lady, you were great ! Wasn't she great, Will ? Kicked Bill Jukes right in the nuts !" he doubled over with laughter. A moment later he was hopping again, waving his dagger, reenacting the battle. "I was great too, wasn't I , Lady ? I slashed, like _this_, and cut, like _this_ ! Starkey was no match for me, he never is. I drew blood, did you see that ? You weren't much use, Will. I think we could have taken them if you had done your share."

  


  


"Stop !" Will shouted. Pan looked stunned. The child's lower lip trembled. Will clenched his fists, then relaxed them with an effort. He lowered his voice. "That was insane. We could have all been killed ! We could not have taken six fully-armed pirates with only one little dagger. From now on, you let the adults make the decisions."

  


"Well, all right, but we could have taken them. Really there were only five, the 'Lizbeth Lady kicked the one in the nuts, so he didn't count anymore." The boy burst into uncontrollable laughter again. "Right in the gooeys ! You got him good, didn't you, Lady ?"

  


Will sighed, exasperated. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. "I think it's normal, at his age," she commented in an undertone. "The preoccupation with crude humor, I mean."

  


"Believe me, some of us never grow out of it," replied Will, shooting an annoyed glance at the giggling urchin. "Peter ! We can't stand here all day. Take us to your home." He brightened at a sudden thought. "Do you have parents ?" 


	3. The Lost Boys

Peter Pan led Will and Elizabeth through the lush tropical forest. Will noticed the ground was growing steeper. Palm trees gave way to immense live oaks. A stream trickled over rocks nearby. Peter stopped abruptly and motioned for the young couple to be silent. He pursed his lips and produced a bird call. A moment later the call was repeated further up the hill. "That's the signal," said Peter. He glared at Will. "If you tried to enter our secret hideout without the signal, the Lost Boys would shoot you so full of arrows you'd look like a pincushion !"

  


Elizabeth and Will looked at one another, not sure whether to be amused or concerned. They followed the boy as he strutted up the forest trail. A few more steps, and the forest opened out into a clearing. Directly across from them stood a massive tree. Will caught a glimpse of a ramshackle structure circling the huge trunk before his attention was distracted by four of the noisiest, filthiest children he had ever seen. They surrounded Pan, all shouting at once, "Peter, Peter, what took you so long ? It's been terrible ! You have no idea !" 

  


Finally a tall, skinny youth managed to yell louder than the others. He pushed his way to the front and saluted Peter Pan. "Nibs, report on the situation," ordered Peter. 

  


Nibs puffed out his chest importantly and began his report. The effect was spoiled just a bit by the other boys, who kept inserting comments. "The pirates can fly. They've been flying over the island looking for our hideout -"

  


"Yeah, Peter, they have. We've had to stay hidden under the trees -"

  


"Shut up, Curley, I'm making this report ! That's not the worst of it, Peter. Toodles is gone and - "

  


"Nobody knows where he is, Peter. We've looked all over -" 

  


"I said, shut up !" A brief scuffle took place before the report could continue. "Our clothes don't fit any more, look ! And, and Peter...something terrible has happened to Slightly !"

  


Will tried to take it all in. He guessed the boy called Nibs was about twelve years old. Must have recently had a growth spurt; he was tall and skinny and had that gangly, awkward look. Curley was shorter and stouter with matted black curls. That explained the knickname. The remaining two boys must be twins – maybe eight years old, shaggy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and identical right down to the smudges of dirt on their faces and the bruises on their shins. All the boys wore furs. Crudely stitched together, poorly fitting, dirty furs. Curley must have gained a lot of weight recently; his clothes were almost bursting at the seams. The boy saw Will looking at him and smoothed his fur shirt over his bulging stomach self-consciously. 

  


Peter silenced the mob with a wave of his hand. He walked over and stood in front of Nibs. The boy was about four inches taller than Pan. "Nibs, you've grown," stated Peter. He nodded decisively. He stepped to the next boy, Curley. The twins hurriedly took their places in line. "Curley, you're an inch taller. You look older too. Darn, but you've gotten fat !" Curley blushed and tugged at his shirt. "Twins," Peter paused, frowning. He looked them up and down. "How old are you ?"

"Five," they replied simultaneously.

  


Peter shook his head. "No, I think you're about seven. Maybe eight," he pronounced.

  


The twins exchanged looks. "But," ventured one. 

  


"You're older," replied Pan. He glared at the two boys. Reluctantly they nodded in agreement. Right, then, where's Slightly ?" Nibs motioned toward the big tree. Pan started to step out into the clearing, then changed his mind. "Stay under cover, men," he commanded. The five boys began to make their way stealthily through the trees. Taking Elizabeth's hand, Will and his young wife followed.

  


"Oh, wait," said Peter, suddenly, coming to a stop halfway around the clearing. He turned and looked back at Will and Elizabeth, bringing up the rear. The Lost Boys turned and stared at them. They looked... feral, thought Will. He stared back.

  


"Boys, this is 'Lizbeth, the lady I brought back to plan Tink's rescue. You will call her Lady 'Lizbeth." He smiled brightly at Elizabeth. She smiled back at all the boys, who seemed suitably impressed. Nibs stood up straighter and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Curley blushed and gave another futile tug on his shirt. 

  


"Aaw, they're so _cute_," whispered Elizabeth. Will rolled his eyes.

  


"Oh. And that's Will," said Pan as an afterthought. The boys shuffled their feet and looked nervous. 

  


Nibs frowned. "Looks like a pirate to me," he muttered. 

  


"Nah," Peter dismissed the thought. "He's just a blacksmith." Then he brightened. "He's pretty good with a sword, though. He almost whipped me in a duel !" Will sighed. He never got any credit. Pan's band of urchins looked a bit more friendly, though. Tentatively, Will gave them a quick grin. The twins smiled back brightly, won over in an instant.

  


The ragged group made its way around the clearing. The ground behind it rose steeply. Through the woods, he could see that the stream had been dammed up nearby, creating a circular pool. A series of little waterfalls splashed down from level to level where the stream tumbled down the hillside and into the pool. The huge tree rose majestically before them. Some of its gnarled roots stood as high as his knees. Will saw that there was a circular tree house built around the central trunk, at least fifty feet above them. A rope ladder and several knotted ropes swung from above. 

  


The Lost Boys and Peter swarmed up the ropes. Will and Elizabeth followed more cautiously up the swaying rope ladder. "You go first," he suggested, leering at his wife's scanty attire. "If you lose your grip, I'll catch you."

  


Elizabeth giggled, then pushed her husband toward the ladder playfully. "No, no, after you. I'm sure I can manage."

  


Reaching the tree house, Will put his full weight on the platform gingerly. Rising to his feet, he jumped, carefully, a couple of times to test the floor. The structure seemed sturdy enough. He stepped aside to allow Elizabeth to clamber onto the platform.

The children were gathered around a huddled form sitting slumped in one of several rope hammocks strung under the low roof. The figure clutched a ragged blanket over its head as the twins tried to pull it off. 

  


"Come on, Slightly, Peter's here," they pleaded. "Guess what ? He's brought back a lady !" A groan issued from under the blanket. The twins tugged harder.

  


"Slightly, take off that blanket right now !" ordered Pan. "Show yourself like a man."

  


The blanketed form shuddered. "Ouch ! Ger off me !" came a muffled protest. The twins were flung backwards. 

  


"You see, Peter, that's just the problem," said Slightly, emerging from his cocoon. "I, I think," The last word ended in a squeak as his voice cracked. Slightly groaned again and yanked the blanket back over his head. " You, you see...I think...I _am_ a man !" 

  


  


  


  


_Author's note:_ Thank you to my two intrepid reviewers ! :o) Panther7x - I thought Jack Sparrow _was_ Peter Pan. ;o) 

  


  


  



	4. A Slight Problem

It took a few more protests from Slightly and several combined assaults on the blanket before the full impact of the Lost Boy's condition could be seen. When finally persuaded to come out, he stood almost as tall as Will, with a shock of greasy dark brown hair. Unlike the other Lost Boys, he wore what looked like hand-me-down sailor's clothes. There were a few straggly whiskers on his chin, and more than a few pimples on his forehead. A normal adolescent boy, as far as Will could tell. Judging by the other's reactions, though, Slightly's current appearance was far from normal. 

  


The twins gaped up at him. "He's grown a foot since this morning," they said, awed.

  


"Have not," muttered Slightly sullenly. "Four inches, is more like." Sheepishly, he indicated his sailor attire. "Sorry, Peter, I just kinda outgrew the furs. Nibs is wearin' my old ones. See, he's grown a lot too," the boy added, looking as though he hoped to draw attention away from himself.

  


The tactic didn't work. "Slightly, you're almost full grown !" said Peter with great disapproval. He sighed and shook his head. "You know the rules; when a Lost Boy starts to grow up, he has to leave the Neverland." Slightly looked horrified. "I'm sorry, Slightly, but that's the way it has to be," said the younger boy, sadly but firmly. 

  


This was too much for Slightly and he burst into tears. "F-f-fine for you to say !" he sobbed, "_You_ didn't grow eight inches in one day. _You_ don't have spots, and gross h-h-hair growing everywhere, and _you_ don't have your stupid voice cracking every time you try to speak." At these last words the boy's voice squeaked horribly and he groaned in frustration.

  


"_My life is ruined !"_ he shouted and stomped angrily towards the railing. The tree house shook with each step. Will wondered if his assessment of the platform's safety had been a bit premature.

  


Elizabeth had heard enough. "Stop it !" she shouted at Peter Pan. She ran to Slightly's side. "There, there, calm down, you'll be all right," she soothed. Slightly took one look at the woman and stopped in his tracks, stunned. He blushed and quickly looked away.

  


"Listen, all of you. Peter Pan brought us here to help and that is what we are going to do. Obviously your growth problem and Tinkerbell's kidnapping are linked somehow." She gave Pan a stern look. "No one is going to leave. Everyone calm down and let us come up with a plan." The urchin looked surprised to have his authority questioned, but did not protest.

  


"Time for a council of war," announced the strange young boy. The Lost Boys, including a subdued Slightly, took seats on the floor. Pan brought over a dilapidated rocking chair and motioned grandly for Elizabeth to be seated in it. Will considered standing, but frankly his legs were tired. His muscles were unused to flying. Reluctantly, he joined the scruffy gang of boys on the floor.

  


"Well," said Elizabeth, "Let's see what we know..." Will grinned. His wife had always been resourceful. "Tinkerbell is missing-"

  


"Kidnapped by Hook and his gang of pirates !" cried Curley, eagerly.

  


"Shut up, Curley, let 'Lizbeth plan," said Peter.

  


"Sorry, Lady," mumbled Curley, blushing yet again.

  


"Right, then, kidnapped. Thank you, Curley," said Elizabeth, pointedly. Curley blushed even harder and grinned stupidly. "And the pirates are now able to fly, presumably because they now have access to, what did you call it, Peter ? Pixie dust ?"

  


"Yes, pixie dust," he replied. "Well, no, actually. Its not just the dust. You need a happy thought. The pirates have captured Tink before, but they've never been able to fly. They can't have a happy thought."

  


"Can't they think about gold, or making innocent people walk the plank, or something ?" asked Will skeptically.

  


"No, that's no good," said Peter. "Those are greedy and cruel thoughts. They might make a pirate happy, but they won't make him fly. It has to be a purely happy thought. You proved it yourself; you couldn't fly until you'd had a genuine happy thought." The obnoxious boy leered at Will.

  


Will remembered looking at Elizabeth's legs as she flew around the blacksmith shop. He got the hint. Lustful thoughts didn't work. The happy thought had to be pure.

  


"So the pirates have gotten some other method of flying, or at least of making the required happy thought," stated Elizabeth. "Hmm, whatever they've done, that might also explain the Lost Boy's rapid growth." She frowned. "Now, Noodles, he was a Lost Boy too, right ?"

  


"Not noodles, Toodles !" corrected the twins in chorus, giggling hysterically.

  


Elizabeth smiled at them. "Right, Toodles it is. Did any of you notice him growing older too, before he disappeared ?"

  


"Yeah, he was -"

  


"Worse than Slightly-"

  


"He had the biggest pimple you ever saw, smack dab in the middle of his forehead-" 

  


"Yeah, it was gross !" The boys all yelled at one time, interrupting one another. Peter had to stand up and shout for order.

  


"I think," said Elizabeth decisively, "That we need to find out exactly what those pirates are up to. There must be clues. Under cover of darkness, we will sneak on board their ship, and find them."

  


Will stifled a yawn. He had been awake for more than twenty-four hours straight, he realized. "Good, well, if we are going to wait for cover of darkness, then I am going to get some sleep," he announced. "Are all of those hammocks taken ?"

  


"Right, then, boys, we'll lay low until sunset," agreed Peter. "Lady 'Lizbeth, you can clean the tree house and cook us some supper."

  


"_What ?"_ Elizabeth's temper flared. "I will do no such thing ! I'm not your mother." Will stifled a laugh. Pan and his gang looked dumbfounded.

  


"But, but the Wendy Lady cleaned and cooked and mended clothes and everything," Peter blurted, looking hurt.

  


"And told us stories," chimed the twins, plaintively. 

  


Elizabeth looked as though she might give in; the boys looked so pitiful. Will decided to intervene. "Look here, Pan, I thought you ran a decent outfit," he challenged. "Instead I find a ramshackle dump, sloppy troops, and low morale. I had really expected to see better discipline." He shook his head in mock disappointment.

  


Peter looked embarrassed. For once the brat was at a loss for words. He was falling for it. Will pressed his advantage. "This place smells worse than the smelliest pirate in the smelliest dive in Tortuga !" He gave Pan and the Lost Boys his best pirate glare. "And I should know," he added. 

  


The little speech had the desired effect. Pan stopped whining and began to order the Lost Boys about, organizing a clean up effort. The boys perked up. They were used to being bossed by Peter Pan, and having work to do took their minds off their problems. Will smiled to himself, gave Elizabeth a quick kiss, and collapsed in the nearest hammock. 

  


  



	5. A Cunning Plan

Several hours later, Will's nap was disturbed by an uncontrollable urge to sneeze. He did so, then settled himself more comfortably in the hammock. His nose began to tickle again. Now fully awake, Will cracked one eye open. At the left side of his hammock stood a little blond boy. The child was waving a feather under his nose. Will heard giggles and opened the other eye. The same blond child was standing at his right side, laughing at him. He was seeing double. 

  
  


"Lady 'Lizbeth says time to wake up," the blond boys said in unison. After a confused instant, Will realized the blond duplicates were the twins, minus their earlier coating of grime.

  
  


"You boys have names ?" he grunted, sitting up and putting his feet on the floor. 

  
  


"Twins," they chimed.

  
  


"Don't do that," ordered Will. 

  
  


"Do what ?" The boys looked confused. 

  
  


"That !" retorted Will, feeling himself getting exasperated. "You're individuals. Speak for yourselves. I mean, separately." He pointed to the twin on the left. "You, what's your name ? And you," he ordered the twin on the right, "keep quiet."

  
  


"Twin," responded the left-side twin, as though it should be obvious by now.

  
  


"Great. Just great," sighed Will. He indicated the right-side twin. "Don't tell me, let me guess. Your name would be..."

  
  


"Twin," the boy grinned at him.

  
  


"All right. You win," he admitted, smiling in spite of himself. "Take me to your leader."

  
  


The twins each grabbed a hand and dragged Will to the rickety balcony. Scampering like monkeys, the boys grabbed ropes and descended to the ground. Will chose a rope and followed. Elizabeth was directing the preparation of dinner, dressed in pirate garb. Male pirate garb. Will gaped. Granted, these clothes covered up more than the nightgown, but the total effect was hardly one of modesty. "I thought sailors wore _loose-fitting_ trousers," he stammered.

  
  


"I find these to be quite comfortable," smirked Elizabeth, clearly pleased by her husband's reaction. "Anyway, there weren't any women's clothes. Tinkerbell is the only female on the island, apparently. Except for some mermaids," she added. "And I don't think they wear any clothing at all."

  
  


"Er, yes, well... I see you got the Lost Boys cleaned up," said Will, eager to change the subject. They were surrounded by children, after all. The boys were all much cleaner and appeared to be more cheerful. The hideout seemed tidy. Several wild birds roasted on a spit over a small cook fire, tended by Slightly. Will noted that the boy couldn't keep his eyes off Elizabeth. He sighed again.   
  
Peter Pan was leading the other boys in sword practice. The twins had joined them, sparring with wooden practice swords. Nibs and Pan sparred with real blades. Curley was nowhere to be seen. On guard duty, Will imagined. Will watched the boys. He was impressed. They were all competent, despite their young age.

  
  


Pan tossed his sword to Will with a cocky grin. He caught it and examined it. Not too bad. Nowhere near as fine as one of his own, but well-balanced and serviceable. Will saluted Nibs, who returned the salute and cautiously took up a fighting stance. The man and the boy circled one another warily, each sizing up his opponent. Nibs attacked first. Will parried. Then the two began to spar in earnest. Will held back, assessing the boy's skill. Although slightly clumsy, the kid knew his stuff. Will imagined the sudden growth spurt Nibs had experienced wasn't helping his coordination. After a few minutes he stepped back and saluted the Lost Boy. "Not bad, kid," he remarked. Nibs smiled warily.

  
  


Peter grinned from ear to ear, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was mightily pleased with himself and the Lost Boys. He gestured to Nibs, who ran off in the direction of the trail, skirting around the open clearing.

  
  


Meanwhile, the twins had supplied themselves with blades and advanced. Will felt some concern about sparring with them. They were just children. Feral children, armed with live steel, he corrected himself. The twins attacked simultaneously. Will could tell right away that they weren't suffering from the awkwardness that had affected Nibs. Although they had grown unnaturally fast, they hadn't begun puberty yet. 

  
  


The two worked well together. Big surprise, thought Will – he was beginning to wonder if the twins somehow shared one single brain between them. Their tactic involved constant circling, one trying to distract him while the other tried to get in an attack from behind. The blacksmith wasted no time in putting a stop to that nonsense. He maneuvered to a position with his back against a large tree trunk. The twins grinned and backed down.

  
  


Now it was Curley's turn. He had been relieved on guard duty by Nibs. Will could see right away that the rapid onset of adolescence had ruined whatever ability the pudgy boy might have once had. For the time being, at least, the poor kid was slow and clumsy. The excess weight he was carrying was no help. In a minute he was out of breath. 

  
  


Will stepped back and ended the sparring session. He had no desire to humiliate the boy. "You've gained a lot of strength with that growth spurt, Curley," he remarked, loud enough for all the boys to hear. "Now you need to work on your basics; get used to your new size." He started Curley and the twins on a simple drill. Peter Pan sat on a nearby log, sharpening his dagger and pretending not to watch the lesson.

  
  


Will was relieved to see that his wife was keeping Slightly occupied with the cooking. The teen aged Lost Boy could barely walk without tripping over his own feet. Any attempt at sword play would be embarrassing to the boy, if not downright dangerous. Will watched him attempt to peel some fruit and winced. The boy was unbelievably klutzy. He was clearly even more distracted by Elizabeth in tight pants than Will was. Slightly would be lucky if he got off kitchen duty with all his fingers intact. 

  
  


Soon Elizabeth called that supper was ready. She gave Will a dazzling smile; she hadn't missed her husband's kindness to the adolescent Lost Boys. When the meal was finished, she outlined the night's plan. "Peter Pan, Will, Curley, and I will swim out to the _Jolly Rodger_ after dark and sneak aboard. We're going to conserve the pixie dust," she explained quickly, seeing Will's frown.

  
  


"I'm not worried about the pixie dust," he retorted, "I don't think you should go into danger, Elizabeth. And Curley should stay here too. It could come to a fight." Curley looked close to tears. "Uh, Curley, I meant that you should stay behind to help protect Elizabeth," said Will hastily.

  
  


"No, Will," said Elizabeth firmly. "I am going. I know my way around a pirate ship as well as you. And _I _am the one Peter Pan chose to rescue Tinkerbell." Ignoring Will's attempt to interrupt, she went on, "Of all the Lost Boys, Curley is the best swimmer. That's why we're taking him along. He'll be fine."

  
  


"Peter Pan chose you to make plans, not to battle with bloodthirsty cutthroats !" answered Will, struggling to keep his voice even. He could feel himself losing his temper. This was crazy. They couldn't hope to take on a crew of full grown pirates with just himself, a woman, and two young boys.

  
  


"Peter says that Hook lets his crew get drunk on rum every night. We'll wait back in the trees along the beach until they're all asleep or passed out. The other Lost Boys can wait on shore with the pixie dust, and fly out to help us if needed," said Elizabeth, reasonably. "And besides, we're far better prepared than we were this morning, and we were fine. We'll all be fully armed tonight. But really, its not going to come to a fight. The pirates will all be sound asleep" 

  
  


Will could see there was no point in arguing with his wife. Her mind was made up. He noticed Peter Pan smirking at him and stood up abruptly. "Fine. The sun is setting. Let's go. That is, if you're ready, Mrs. Turner..."

  
  


Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck and gave him a lingering kiss. The boys whistled. She knew Will wouldn't be able to stay mad for long. "Come on, Mr. Turner," she replied, "Let's get this raid over with. We don't want to keep the boys out past their bedtime."

  
  


***

  
The little group made its way to the shore. The _Jolly Rodger_ lay at anchor, ablaze with lights. The sound of drunken carousing carried clearly across the water. "Gosh, they sound like they're havin' fun," commented Nibs, forlornly. Will had noticed that the Lost Boys' mood had soured once again. 

  
  


"Cheer up, boys," said Elizabeth. "We're going to get to the bottom of this. Soon everything will be back to normal."

  
  


"Yeah, sure, whatever," replied Slightly. Will felt annoyance rise. 

  
  


"Get over the attitude," he snapped. "Slightly, you're in charge here on shore. Any sound of a disturbance, you and the rest of the boys get over to the ship, fast. Got it ?"

  
  


"Uh, yes, sir," said Slightly, with no trace of attitude. Pan, unfortunately, had attitude enough for all of them, thought Will. 

  
  


Sure enough, "_I'm_ in charge of the boarding party," piped up the kid, "And Lady 'Lizbeth is my second in command. The pirates are quieting down. Into the water, men...oh, and Lady."

  
  


The boy was right. The last chorus of "A Pirate's Life for Me" had long since faded away. The only sound from the _Jolly Rodger_ was the occasional drunken snore. 

  
  


Pan, Elizabeth, and Curley waded out into the gentle surf. Reluctantly, Will followed. This whole thing is insane, he thought. When the water was nearly up to his armpits, he began to swim. He was relieved to see that Curley was indeed a strong swimmer. Then Will heard a sound, almost like a throaty chuckle, above five feet away. Was that something bobbing in the water nearby ? It was hard to tell in the dim light of the lamps from the pirate ship. Something splashed closer to him. He felt a soft yet clammy hand on his arm.

  
  


"Ooh, muscles !" purred the same throaty voice. A higher pitch giggle came from close behind him. Another cold hand grabbed his shoulder, fumbled at his collar, then slid inside his shirt. 

  
  


"Hey, handsome, how about a kiss ?" 

  
  


  



	6. Sea Creatures

The hands slid around to his back as a woman appeared before him. Her smile revealed sharp pointed teeth. Will wasn't sure, but her short curly hair seemed pale blue in the lamplight. She gripped him with surprising strength and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Will floundered in the water, too surprised to react at first. Then he struggled to free himself from the woman's clutches. 

  


He was assisted by the second woman. The one whose hand he had felt on his arm, he realized. He caught a glimpse of long greenish blond curls as she shoved the other woman away roughly. 

  


"Hands off, Mavis, I saw him first," ordered the throaty voice. The green-haired woman spun him around effortlessly to face her. "Hello, sailor," she purred. "Aren't you the handsome one ?" The woman pressed against him. Will realized two things in quick succession; the woman was completely nude, and she was part fish. Stunned, he thought, I'm being assaulted by mermaids. 

  


A breathy giggle sounded in his ear. The blue-haired mermaid was behind him, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt. "You have to share, Edith," she chided the other mermaid. "There's enough of him to go around."

  


"Ladies, _please_," he struggled to get away. "Peter Pan !" he called, hoarsely. He was in trouble here, but didn't want to wake the pirates.

  


"He is a nice catch," replied Edith. "How tall are you, handsome ?" Both sets of cold hands continued to grope him in a way that was extremely disconcerting.

  


"Uh, about five foot nine," he responded, totally confused.

  


"Ooh, let's forget about the first five feet and just talk about the nine inches." The mermaid pulled him close again and kissed him deeply. 

  


"Let's get you out of these wet clothes." Mavis had managed to get his shirt unbuttoned and was working on his belt buckle. Intent on their ministrations, the two pushed him underwater. Will thrashed desperately. He could feel his pulse pounding in his ears. He was running out of air. 

  


One pair of hands pushed him to the surface. "Silly, you have to let him up to breathe," giggled Mavis.

  


"Darn, I always forget that part," replied Edith, nibbling on his earlobe. "Relax, sailor, loosen up. Try to enjoy yourself a little."

  


Will gasped for breath. "It's difficult to enjoy being drowned," he snapped, once he had recovered. "No offense, but I am not attracted to you ladies. I am a married man."

  


"How married ?" giggled Mavis.

  


Forget the pirates, thought Will. "Peter Pan ! Elizabeth ! Help !" he shouted. 

  


With relief, Will heard the rest of the boarding party splashing nearby. "You leave him alone," ordered Elizabeth, grabbing Mavis' hands away from Will's trousers just in time.

  


"Back off, sister, we're just having a little fun," snapped Edith. She snatched a handful of Elizabeth's hair and pulled. 

  


"Quick, Will, 'Lizbeth, to the ship," cried Peter, brandishing his dagger at Edith. Reluctantly, she let go of Elizabeth. "Curley and I will handle these two."

  


"We were handling things just fine without you," grumbled Mavis. Peter Pan and Curley wasted no time. They had already drawn their daggers. Curley slashed at the closest mermaid. By pure chance, his clumsy attack managed to graze her arm.

  


"Ouch !" cried Mavis, backing away. "That really hurt !"

  


"Peter Pan ! You little brat," cried Edith, flipping her tail in annoyance. The two mermaids retreated. "Come down and see me sometime," Edith called just before diving out of sight.

  


Will and Elizabeth swam toward the ship. Will caught hold of the anchor cable and began to pull himself up hand over hand. He swung himself over the railing and dropped lightly onto the deck. To his relief, it was unguarded. Two pirates lolled against the main mast, apparently unconscious. They hadn't reacted to the shouts and splashing in the water; it was unlikely they would wake up any time soon.

  


Will lowered the ladder over the side. As the others climbed up, he hastily buttoned his shirt. He was tucking it in when Elizabeth joined him on deck. "What am I going to do with you ?" she laughed softly, "I turn my back on you for a moment and you're seducing mermaids."

  


"Hardly," he protested in a whisper. "I thought they were going to drown me !" He hugged his wife tightly. "This place is dangerous !"

  


"Those mermaids are real man eaters," agreed Peter Pan, also whispering. None of them wanted to awaken any pirates who might not be totally passed out. "And boy, are they ever jealous !" Peter went on. "I tried to introduce the Wendy Lady to them once. They pulled her hair, too." The boy turned to Elizabeth, concern in his almond eyes. "Are you all right, Lady ?" he asked.

  


"I'm fine, Peter," she replied. "Come on, let's find out what these pirates have been up to. Can you lead us to the captain's cabin ?" Weapons ready, they followed the boy stealthily across the deck to the stern. Cautiously, Peter opened a door and led them into a narrow passage. 

  


"Curley, stand guard here and warn us if any pirates wake up," said Will. Curley nodded tensely. The blacksmith tiptoed after Pan and Elizabeth. In front of a second door, a short, portly pirate with bushy gray whiskers snored loudly.   
  
"Mr. Smee, the first mate," muttered Pan, slipping past him and easing the door open. Inside, the cabin was illuminated by several hanging lamps. The pirate captain Hook lay in a wide berth, propped up on feather pillows. His head lolled and drool ran from the corner of his slack mouth. His hook lay on a velvet pillow on a low table next to the bed. The handless arm was concealed beneath the blanket. 

  


In his other arm, the pirate cradled a strange object. It let off a faint glow. Captain Hook stirred and murmured something in his sleep. A beatific smile spread across his thin lips. The expression seemed oddly out of place on the cutthroat's face. He rolled onto his side and caressed the glowing object. As the pirate turned, Will got a better look at what the captain held in his arms. It was a diamond the size of an ostrich egg ! 

  


  


  


_Author's note: "It's hard to be funny when you have to be clean" ~ Mae West _

  


_The mermaids' dialog in this chapter contains a couple of quotes from the incomparable Mae West. I would have liked to have included more to really do her justice, but to do so would have raised the rating to PG13._ ;o)

  


_Many thanks to those who have taken the time to review !_


	7. Aboard the Jolly Rodger

"Tink !" whispered Pan. The boy tiptoed across the cabin, paying no attention to the pirate and the giant diamond. Will followed the boy's gaze and noticed a large bird cage. A dim light rose from within. "Tink ! Tink, wake up, it's me." He fumbled with the door. Turning to Will, he hissed in frustration, "It's locked !" 

  


Will crossed the room carefully. The faint glimmer resolved into a tiny figure huddled on the floor of the cage. Will slipped his fingers between the bars and flexed them tentatively. The brass bars of the bird cage bent easily in his hands. He pried them apart. Peter Pan shot him a grateful look and gently lifted the limp little form. 

  


Will turned his attention to Captain Hook. The pirate continued to snore, blissfully unaware of the intruders in his cabin. To Will's horror, Elizabeth had crept to the bed and was slowly slipping the diamond from Hook's grasp. "Elizabeth !" Will hissed. She glanced at him. He shook his head frantically. She grinned. Will watched helplessly as the immense gem slid ever so slowly away from Hook, guided by his wife's slender fingers. Elizabeth delicately lifted the diamond. She backed slowly away from the bed. Hook let out a snore and smacked his lips contentedly. Will realized he had been holding his breath. He let it out soundlessly and motioned for Pan to follow them out of the room. 

  


At that moment, all hell broke loose. Curley called frantically, "Peter ! Help !" Smee burst into the cabin, shouting incoherently. Elizabeth, startled, tripped over Hook's bedside table and dropped the diamond. It rolled across the cabin floor.

  


"Aaaarrrrrh !" roared Hook, struggling up and throwing off his blankets. Incongruously, the pirate captain was dressed in a long white nightgown. He lunged toward Elizabeth with his left hand.

  


"Elizabeth, watch out !" cried Will, his heart in his throat. He threw himself across the cabin, sick with the realization that he would never reach her in time.

  


Hook reached over Elizabeth and grabbed his iron hook. "Ah !" he exclaimed in satisfaction, securing it over the stump of his right arm. "That's better." Elizabeth scrambled out of reach, giggling. Will stared at her, baffled. The pirate Smee took advantage of the distraction. He darted in, thrusting with a wickedly sharp dirk. Will caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and parried just in time. 

  


Meanwhile, Pan had tucked Tinkerbell's tiny body into one of his many concealed pockets and was dodging for the door. Elizabeth crawled across the floor, intent on retrieving the diamond. Hook obviously had the same idea. His deep-set black eyes gleamed greedily. He was hampered by Mr. Smee, who kept getting in the way as he clumsily attacked Will.

  


"Elizabeth !" shouted Will, "forget the damn diamond. Get out of here !" She ignored him, stretching out flat on the floor to reach for the gem, which had rolled under a chair. Will took out his frustration on the unfortunate Smee, beating back his attacks with forceful blows. The pirate retreated, outmatched. Will reversed his grip and slammed the hilt of his sword against the pirate's temple. Smee dropped like a stone.

The captain leapt over the first mate's body and menaced Elizabeth with his hook. "Give me the gem, strumpet," he ordered. Elizabeth dodged to one side, clutching the diamond to her chest. She smiled disarmingly at Hook.

  


"I think I'll just keep this, thanks," she giggled. Will gave her a look of total disbelief. She had lost her mind ! On deck, he could hear the sounds of battle. He hoped the Lost Boys on shore had heard too. Without warning, Elizabeth threw the diamond at him. He caught it instinctively. Hook whirled, arm extended. The hook barely missed Will. "Run !" shouted Elizabeth.

  


Will pelted out of the cabin and down the passageway, Hook and Elizabeth at his heels. He felt a sense of euphoria as he gripped the diamond like a football. Will laughed out loud. Above the deck, the Lost Boys and Pan swooped through the air. Blades flashed in the lamp light as they frantically kept the pirates from going to the aid of their captain.

  


"What took you so long ?" Pan howled. "Quick, Slightly, the pixie dust !" 

  


Slightly dodged between two pirates, sprinkling glowing dust over Will. The blacksmith rose into the air immediately, grinning from ear to ear. He aimed a kick at Hook as Slightly dodged around him and dumped the remainder of the powder on Elizabeth. Just in time. The clumsy adolescent dropped the bottle as he flew. No matter, enough of the pixie dust had found its target. Elizabeth sprang from the deck and rose into the air. Will tucked his sword into his belt. He took her hand in his and they flew from the ship, followed by the Lost Boys. Peter Pan alighted on the top of the mast and crowed in victory. He swooped down, circling twice to buzz the deck, slashing at the pirates with his dagger. They scattered as Captain Hook bellowed, "Catch him, you scurvy dogs !"

  


Shouting insults back at the _Jolly Rodger_, Peter flew across the cove. The whole group wheeled in formation and glided across the night sky, back to the tree house. 

  


  


_Author's note: Thank you again to all who reviewed. You are very kind. Lucki Me – yeah, my version of Peter Pan is supposed to be the Disney Pan; thanks._

  



	8. A Girl's Best Friend

The Lost Boys touched down in the clearing, jabbering excitedly. "We really showed those pirates, didn't we-"

  


"Yeah !" cried Curley, "did you see how I held them off all by myself -"

  


"You screamed like a girl !" laughed Slightly, "Did you see how I swooped down and knocked off Starkey's hat ? He would have-"

  


"You should have seen me fighting Smee !" cried Will, caught up in the excitement. "He stabbed at me, and I slashed, like _this_, and then I knocked him out, like _this_-" He felt a soft touch on his arm. Elizabeth gently took the diamond from him and handed it to Slightly. Will had forgotten he had been holding it.

  


"Elizabeth !" he cried, "Did you see me ? I was great, wasn't I ?" Impulsively, he grabbed her and kissed her soundly. She pushed him away, laughing.

  


"Will Turner, this is a side of you I've never seen," she said, playfully. "You're not going to run away and become a Lost Boy, are you ?" Abruptly, Will came to his senses.

  


"That diamond !" he said, realization dawning. "It does something to anyone who touches it ! That's why the pirates could fly."

  


"And why you were behaving like a schoolboy just now," laughed his wife.

  


Will frowned, feeling a bit hurt. "Well, you were giggling like a ninny back in Hook's cabin," he pointed out, reasonably.

  


"It wasn't my fault," sniffed Elizabeth. "It was the diamond's influence."

  


Their bickering was interrupted by a low voice. "Lady 'Lizbeth," said Peter Pan, plaintively. The boy stood alone, ignoring the celebration of the Lost Boys. In his cupped hands lay Tinkerbell. The little sprite was totally unresponsive, her glow dimmed. "'Lizbeth, it's Tink...she's real sick."

  


Will peered at the tiny creature. Tinkerbell, he saw, was a perfectly formed woman. In miniature. Her tiny green tunic and booties reminded him of Pan's clothing. She lay cradled in the boy's hands, her eyes closed. Will peered closer. Her tiny chest rose and fell minutely. Limp gossamer wings sprawled under her body. Her face looked pinched and drawn, mirroring the look on Pan's own face. The boy gazed at Will, his strange, ancient eyes filled with pain. "Can anything be done for her ?" he asked quietly.

  


Elizabeth approached with the huge gem. "Here, Peter, lay her on the diamond." The boy looked skeptical.

  


"It's worth a try," encouraged Will. "The gem seems to have special powers."

  


Elizabeth sat down cross-legged, holding the diamond in her lap. Pan knelt and gently laid the unconscious pixie on the glowing gem stone. For several tense minutes, they watched for a reaction. The Lost Boys gathered around. Pan's face was intent. "Please be all right, Tink," he whispered. Will laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. Peter Pan seemed not to notice.

  


"I think her color's coming back," breathed Elizabeth, hesitantly. The tiny creature did seem to be glowing more brightly. She stirred. A faint chiming sound could be heard. 

  


"Tink ! You're going to live !" cried Pan joyfully. The pixie chimed again. She sat up and emitted a series of tones. Her hands gently caressed the gem. Then she noticed Elizabeth. The next series of tones sounded decidedly unfriendly. 

  


"Well, I never !" said Elizabeth, startled.

  


"No Tinkerbell, that's not Wendy," Peter explained. The pixie chimed again, sharply.

  


"My name is Elizabeth Turner, Tinkerbell," Elizabeth introduced herself. "This is my husband, Will Turner," she added, with emphasis on the word husband. More melodic tones ensued. The tiny female seemed mollified. 

  


"You can understand her ?" asked Will.

  


"Why, can't you ?" He shook his head. Elizabeth seemed pleased, for some reason. "Must be girl talk," she smirked. The pixie was rapidly regaining her strength in contact with the diamond. She flexed her wings and emitted a rapid series of bell-like tones.

  


"Tink says Hook stole the diamond from the highest peak of Neverland," Peter Pan explained for Will's benefit. "You were right, 'Lizbeth, that's what caused all of the problems."

  


"I don't understand," said Elizabeth. More chiming from Tinkerbell followed.

  


"Tink says the diamond isn't really a diamond; it's the heart of Neverland. When Hook stole it from it's rightful place, everything started going wrong. The Lost Boys began to grow up, Tink grew weaker – the pirates shaking all the pixie dust out of her didn't help," he added. Tinkerbell chimed angrily. "Tink says I started to lose my spirit," the boy continued. He looked pensive for a moment. Once again Will noticed the boy's eyes, and a chill ran down his spine. The moment passed.

  


"Oh well, never mind," said Pan, airily. "We got Tink back, and we'll just put the diamond back now, right Lady 'Lizbeth ?"

  


"Oh, Peter," she laughed, glad to see the boy back to normal. "We'd better get some sleep and start out early tomorrow, don't you think ?" Will agreed. It seemed like days had passed since they had arrived in Neverland. He thought of the battles with the pirates and the mermaids' assault and sighed. Suddenly he realized how tired he was.

  


The Lost Boys, yawning, climbed up the ropes to the tree house. Peter picked up the diamond, gently carrying it and the tiny pixie up the rope ladder. Elizabeth followed. Slightly hung back, watching her. "Something on your mind, Slightly ?" asked Will.

  


Even in the darkness, Slightly's blush was obvious. "No !" he denied. "Well, uh, yes...you see, uh, it's Lady 'Lizbeth..."

  


"Go on," Will prompted.

  


"Uh, well, the thing is, whenever I see her...well, I get these _feelings_, you know ?" The boy squirmed, embarrassed. "Like..._urges_," he said desperately. "I don't know what to do."

  


"Trust me, Slightly, I know exactly what you should do," Will replied. _You have no idea, kid,_ he thought to himself.

  


"What ?" asked the boy, eagerly.

  


"Sword practice," said Will, decisively. "Lots and lots of sword practice."

  


"Really ?" Slightly sounded skeptical.

  


"Really. Three hours a day...at least." replied Will. "Try to get some sleep, lad, I've got a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

  


  


_Author's note: I wrote this to prove to myself that I could write something that would get some reviews. So thanks to all who reviewed and didn't prove me wrong. One more chapter will wind this one up. Hope you'll like the ending._

  


_Jules: Thank you – this was the second-silliest cross over I could think of. Captain Jack Sparrow will not be making an appearance. I doubt I could do him justice, plus he and Pan together would be way too much for poor Will to take ! ;o)_

  


_LordLanceahlot: You figured it out, right ? Thanks for your reviews, they made my day._


	9. Homecoming

The little band started out early the next morning for the summit of Neverland's highest mountain. It seemed unlikely that the pirates would be able to overtake them, now that they could no longer fly, but Peter Pan wanted to take no chances. The heart of the Neverland was simply too valuable.

  


"All right, men, form up ! This is an important mission, so look sharp, now," the urchin bossed. Will couldn't help but grin. Tinkerbell rode on Pan's shoulder. The little pixie appeared to be fully recovered. "We'll march to the summit, saving Tink's pixie dust for the trip home. Lady 'Lizbeth and Will have to get back to their own island, you know," he said importantly. Will suspected that Pan would be glad to be rid of the adults. No matter. Will had actually grown fond of the annoying child, but he was eager to return to his own home as well.

  


The Lost Boys began to march, singing merrily, though off-key. It might be his imagination, but they seemed a little younger since last night. In any case, their youthful high spirits had been restored. 

  


Elizabeth had worked out a scheme where each boy would carry the diamond in turn. She and Tinkerbell had held a long conversation about it. Will, of course, hadn't understood a word. Once, Elizabeth had looked over at him. Tink chimed several notes, and Elizabeth collapsed into hysterical giggles. "What ?" asked Will. Still giggling, Elizabeth did not reply. Pan smirked. 

  


Will strode ahead and fell into step with Slightly. The boy was taking his turn carrying the gem. He definitely looked younger. His acne had totally cleared up. Will grinned. The trail rose steeply. Mist swirled around them as they climbed. The trees thinned, giving way to brush, which gave way to bare rock. The sun rose higher in the blue morning sky.

  


Eventually the little band reached a spot where the trail was blocked by a huge rock slide. Half the mountain's summit had fallen away. "Hm, the diamond must have been dislodged," Peter speculated. "That must be how Hook managed to find and steal it."

  


Chiming joyfully, Tinkerbell launched from his shoulder. The pixie swooped over their heads, executing a barrel roll followed by a loop-di-loop. Pixie dust sprinkled down. The tiny woman hovered just above Will's head. Green eyes, immense in her miniature face, smiled down at him. Will smiled back and felt his feet leave the ground.

  


Will, Elizabeth, and the Lost Boys followed Pan and Tink into the sky above Neverland. From this vantage point, the top of the mountain could clearly be seen. A crater had formed. Lava flowed sluggishly down the far side of the slope. "Peter Pan, this island is an active volcano !" cried Elizabeth.

  


"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," said the boy, smiling brightly. Will rolled his eyes. Tinkerbell chimed instructions. "We can drop the diamond into the crater," Pan translated, inspiration dawning in his eyes. "Hook will never be able to get his hands on it again !" The boy smirked. "Hand, I mean."

  


The Lost Boys laughed and turned somersaults in the air. Will was not surprised to see that they all appeared to be a good three or four years younger than when he had first met them. Nibs was holding the gem. He passed it to Pan, saluting smartly. 

  


Peter closed his eyes for a moment, then rose in the air, holding the diamond high. For an instant, it caught the light, shooting rainbow beams of radiance over the island and the rapt faces of the onlookers below. With a crow of triumph, Peter Pan dropped the heart of Neverland into the molten lava bubbling in the crater. 

  


Elizabeth flew to Will. Taking her in his arms, he kissed her tenderly. The Lost Boys whooped and whistled. Will rolled his eyes, then grinned at Pan's rowdy gang in spite of himself. "Boys, it's been an adventure," he said. "But I think it's time for Mrs. Turner and me to go home now." 

  


"Nibs, you're in charge here," ordered Pan. "I have to get Lady 'Lizbeth back to her home." 

  


"Bye, Lady," the Lost Boys chorused. Elizabeth hugged each of them in turn. Slightly blushed furiously and grinned from ear to ear. 

  


The twins swooped in from either side and hugged Will. Surprised, he hugged them back. "Bye, Will," they said in unison. He shook his head and tousled their blond hair, smiling at them.

  


Pan and Tinkerbell led the way, rising high above the island. The Lost Boys waved. In the distance, Will could see half a dozen canoes approaching Neverland from the east. The Indian tribe was returning. He took Elizabeth by the hand and smiled. "Let's go home."

  


It was dark when they reached Port Royal. Elizabeth touched down lightly in the alley next to the blacksmith's shop. Will started to follow, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned in the air. "It's been fun, Will," said Pan, holding out his hand.

  


Will shook it firmly. "Yes, yes it has," he admitted.

  


"You take things too seriously, Will." the boy chided gently. "You work too hard. You should consider taking on an apprentice." Will frowned, bemused. Tinkerbell fluttered up and kissed him on the cheek. Despite himself, Will's heart skipped a beat. Pan winked at him as the pair soared into the night sky. 

  


Will sank slowly to the ground and took his wife in his arms. It was good to be home.

  


  


  


_Epilogue:_

  


Will Turner sat in his shop, idly polishing yet another beautifully crafted sword. It was late; his wife Elizabeth was asleep in the little bedroom upstairs. Will had spent the past day installing iron bars over the bedroom window. Nothing against Peter Pan; Will just felt more secure that way. He had had enough of adventure to last him for a long time. 

  


As he sat in the darkened blacksmith's shop, Will's keen hearing picked out the sound of footsteps in the street outside. A knock sounded at the door. Will crossed the shop, placing the sword on a work bench. He unlocked the door and swung it open.

  


A boy of about fifteen stood there. He was dressed in what appeared to be ragged, cast-off sailor's clothing. His wrists protruded from the sleeves of his shirt. His feet were bare. The youth had the gawky look of one who has recently had a rapid growth spurt. A thin mustache clung to his upper lip.

  


"Mr. Turner ?" he inquired. "My name is Too- uh, I mean, Thomas. I heard you were looking for an apprentice ?" His voice cracked and he winced in embarrassment.

  


"No, I," Will started, confused. Suddenly, he remembered Pan's strange parting words. He smiled warmly at Thomas, realization dawning.

  


"Come in, boy," he said, "You must have come a long way." Thomas stepped forward hesitantly. Will gave him his best pirate glare. "Mind you," he warned, "Blacksmithing is hard work. You'll put in a long day if you apprentice with me. And, I insist that my apprentices become handy with a sword. You'll have to practice, in addition to your work at the forge. Three hours a day. At least," he added, thinking of his beautiful young wife and her effect on the teenaged Lost Boys.

  


Thomas met his eyes boldly. "I can do it, Mr. Turner." The boy paused, then smiled. "I'm ready to be a man."

  


Will grinned. He stood back and gestured to the young man to enter the shop. "In that case, welcome aboard, Thomas." Will paused on the threshold, looking up into the night. Two stars off to the right stood a little apart from the others sprinkling the Caribbean sky. One seemed to twinkle a bit brighter than the other. Will saluted it. Then the blacksmith turned and followed his new apprentice into his home. 


End file.
